


"Sooner or later both of us will probably wind up dead..." [VIDEO]

by TheHiddenMemory



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenMemory/pseuds/TheHiddenMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finch, are you there?"</p><p>"Always, Mr. Reese."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sooner or later both of us will probably wind up dead..." [VIDEO]

**Author's Note:**

> If asked why I love POI, my answer would be this video.
> 
> Such an epic friendship.

 

**WATCH ON YOUTUBE ——- > [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTQweSww7dw&autoplay=1&hd=1)**

**Reblog on Tumblr --- > [HERE](http://thehiddenmemoryuniverse.tumblr.com/post/115092174611/reese-finch-sooner-or-later-both-of-us-will)**


End file.
